Borderline of Forever
by Sonya Rivers
Summary: Final book in the Alexa Night series. Kate and Sil think that there will be peace now that Damien is gone. But when Kate reveals a new prophecy, can they fight off their new threat? And is one of them really going to die?
1. Spy

_Author's Note: Welcome to the LAST Alexa Night fanfic. I hope you enjoy it._

_Ella and Rose, I feel so bad for you. I have absolutely no clue what Fludo is, but if it's anything like Simien…_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Kate's POV

"Where is it?" I growled in frustration.

It, in this case, it a book. A book that Kaila sent me to the library to get. She said it had a brown cover.

Apparently, thousands of books had a brown cover. And they all looked the same.

"Looking for this?" A soft voice from behind me questioned. I whirled, ready to fight off the intruder.

But it was Sil. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I whisper-yelled at him.

He grinned. "Maybe…" I whacked his arm for that one.

"Peace offering?" He asked. And in his hands, like magic, appeared the book.

I gaped at him. "How… what…" I spluttered. "I spent all afternoon looking for that! How did you find it in five minutes?!"

"Because I'm amazing." His smile was devilish. I rolled my eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that. Now, we have to bring this book to Kaila." I spun around, and began to walk towards the exit.

But something stopped me. Princess Natalia entered the room. She was visiting us currently. Now, normally I would just walk past without a second glance. But this is Princess Natalia we're talking about. The one who wouldn't read to save her life.

In Kate-Speak, it means that she was up to something.

I glanced at Sil. He looked back at me, nodding discreetly. _I'll follow her. Meet you in the garden._ Then, he disappeared, presumably to follow her.

Barely a minute later, Sil reappeared in the garden. "Why…" I started to ask, then saw the expression on his face.

_She headed straight towards the secret library. No one but me and Dad knows about it! Even though we'll need Kaila to be sure, it looked like she was communicating with someone without words. Not like we do._

_She was communicating as though… as though she was using the Forbidden Scrolls._


	2. THe Forbidden Scrolls

_Author's Note: Okay, Luna, I might actually read those books you mentioned. Thanks._

_As for Ella, I love Puckabrina! And please, PLEASE don't tell me that people actually write Ginny/Draco fics. I just ate._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Kate's POV

Oh crap. Oh, crap, crap, crap.

My eyes widened as he said this, pulse hammering with fear. This couldn't be happening. But if it was…

We're doomed.

The Forbidden Scrolls are ancient, probably older than Krikia itself. But, unlike most magic from that time, the Scrolls are forbidden for a reason. They are pure dark magic.

Dark magic is an unreliable thing. It can only be used generally, with devastating results. There's only one thing that you can count on from dark magic.

Namely, the tribute.

That's how it works. You have to promise it a being, and once it's finished its work, it gets to consume the being, and maybe everyone else around it. That's why it's so risky to use the dark magic. It might just consume you.

_But… who's the tribute?_ I wondered. Then, making a snap decision, I decided to try something very new to me, but also necessary.

_Sil, I'm going to try to put myself in a trance. This way, we can learn what's going to happen. _

First, I sat down. Obviously, I did not want a concussion from the trance. Gently, I began to summon my powers, concentrating on the situation at hand.

Then I felt it. I lost control of my body, allowing the other being to take over. Dimly, I heard myself speak, but it was so faint that I couldn't hear what was being said.

And soon, it was over. I was back in control of my body. I looked up at Sil…

Who was staring at me, horrified.

"What did I say?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Sil, _what did I say_?"

He finally found his voice. "You… you predicted… you predicted that one of us was going to die."


	3. Prediction

_Author's Note: I'm sad too, lizziestar, but this does have to end._

_Rose, I've learned that asking wasn't a good idea a long time ago. About anything._

_Luna, I'm glad I've converted you to Kilence. _

_Anyways, have any of you ever heard of the band Hey Monday? If you haven't, look them up, especially the songs "Homecoming" "Hurricane Street" and "Obvious". They're amazing._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Sil's POV

_Sil, I'm going to try to put myself in a trance. This way, we can learn what's going to happen. _Kate said. I didn't like this, but I knew it was necessary. Going in blind would be suicide.

Kate sat down on a bench, for safety precautions. She closed her eyes, concentrating. I knew her power was flowing through her. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open; a clear shade of gray. She'd done it.

The icily beautiful voice of the Otherworld began to speak through Kate. Instead of focusing on the melody of her voice, I listened to her words.

_Even though things seem_

_To be calm_

_There is a storm brewing_

_Just under the surface_

_Something will be found_

_Even though it was better off_

_If it had stayed_

_Lost_

_Magic_

_Will be resurrected_

_But this magic_

_Comes with a steep price_

_The sorceress_

_Will try to find someone_

_To take the burden of_

_This magic from her_

_It will be up to the Royals_

_To stop the death count_

_Before it rises_

_Beyond repair_

_But their fight_

_Is also_

_Not without_

_A steep price_

_One Royal_

_A descendant of Varene_

_Will cross_

_The final border_

_The border they cross_

_Is the point_

_Of_

_No return_

_Because that border_

_Separates two races_

_The living_

_And the dead_

I froze. Varene was the first Queen of Krikia. Both Kate and I were descended from her. And if the last three stanzas were correct…

One of us would die.

Kate's eyes slipped back to green. "What did I say?" She questioned. I was to shocked to reply. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. "Sil, _what did I say?"_

"You… you predicted… you predicted that one of us was going to die." I whispered. I retold her prophecy back to her, word for word. All color drained from her face by the time I finished.

Eventually, she spoke. "We need to tell our parents. Kaila. Narcissi. Anyone who can help us. Not to mention learn more about the Forbidden Scrolls. We might be able to avoid that disaster if we're prepared."

But we both knew that that last sentence was a lie. It was a lie, because of the one thing that scared me most about our condemnation to die.

Kate had never been wrong before.


	4. Discovery

_Author's Note: I feel really bad for leaving you guys with that for so long. Things got pretty hectic here, and I needed to concentrate on my schoolwork and whatnot. But I think I'll have time to post now._

_Luna, if you re-read the posts, I said that the EASIEST ones to create were for soul mates. I also said that the hard ones are NOT intended for soul mates, and THAT was what Jeb's link to Max was._

_And for those of you worried about the prophecy, just wait and see._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Kate's POV

Kaila stared at me in shock. I had explained my prophecy to her, in full detail, waiting to see what she would make of it.

"Well… we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" Kaila managed to say.

I stood. "We need to learn everything we can right now. Silence, you figure out possible escape routes, and battle plans. Kaila, research Queen Varene. I have a feeling that there's something my prophecy isn't telling us. I'll borrow Silence's invisibility. Natalia is up to something, and I aim to find out what."

Quickly, I disappeared, and left, slipping around the corridors of the palace, until I found the Hidden Library. And in it, Natalia.

She was hunched over a scroll, ancient in appearance. I was immediately hit by a wave of evil emanating off the scroll. One of the Forbidden Scrolls.

There are a total of five scrolls: The Curse, The Plague, The Possession, The Necromantic, and The Demonic, each more dangerous and unpredictable than the last.

The Curse was the least harmful of the five, used only to target one specific person. The curses accredited to it included unexplainable illness, a mysterious accident, or everyone and everything turning on the cursed. A normal side effect was that after the curse had done its duty, it struck the curser next.

The Plague was next, used to create mass incurable illness that struck everyone and everything. More often than not, the conjurer fell ill, and was usually the first to die. The Black Death and Yellow Fever came into being because of it.

The Possession followed The Plague. With it, it was possible to possess humans and animals, sometimes even entire towns. When the possession left them, they were driven mad, the strain too much for them. Again, the possessor was usually the first to suffer from the scroll's side effects.

The Necromantic was without a doubt one of the scariest. Instances of raising entire armies of the dead had been reported, nearly impossible to kill. When they were defeated, the necromancer was usually dragged to the dead with the souls of his army.

The last one, though, was the one least was known about, and what was known was enough to make the first four look like child's play. The Demonic only had a few instances of its use, and they were terrifying enough. With it, a truly evil-minded person could summon a demon, intent on wrecking havoc upon the world. The most famous incident was the water demon that sunk Atlantis. It was by far the most evil, and the most dangerous.

And, judging by the waves of evil radiating off the scroll, I'd say Natalia had found it.


	5. Too Late

_Author's Note: Yep, things just keep getting better and better, don't they?_

_WinterSky101, I couldn't agree with you more._

_As for Sylver… you seriously have nothing to say? I'm shocked._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Kate's POV

I instinctively began to walk backwards, trying to leave without taking my eyes off of Natalia. This was bad. This was really, really bad.

Calmly, she looked up from the scroll, and stared straight at me. "Going somewhere, Kate?" Her normally blue eyes darkened, becoming an eerily unnatural shade of red.

And it just kept getting better.

Not even bothering with caution, I bolted, running as hard as I could, trying to lead Natalia away from the palace. There was only one thing that could have made her eyes change like that. We were too late.

Natalia had summoned the demon.

_Sil! _I screamed. _Natalia caught me spying. She's already summoned a demon. Right now, I'm headed out towards Mom's old place. I need help!_

_I'm on my way._ The second I burst through the palace doors into the sunlight, I snapped my wings open, taking off into the sky. I looked back, only to see Natalia closely following me, complete with wings. Was everyone around here experiments?

The closer I looked, the more afraid I got. She was emanating a terrifying black smoke, and I knew what it was. The demon.

I flew harder, hoping that I could get to the cottage in time. It was far enough away that no one would be hurt or killed by the side effects of the battle looming over us. At least, not immediately. If we lost, then we would buy them time to run, hopefully enough.

Mom's cottage came into view, and I dove, narrowly avoiding crashing headfirst into the ground. I landed, Sil appearing right besides me.

We looked back at Natalia, the threat she represented coming closer and closer. It was then we realized that she wasn't alone.

Another figure closely followed her, a boy. When he was close enough for me to recognize him, I nearly gasped, our situation going from difficult to nearly impossible.

Damien was back.


	6. Findings

_Author's Note: So I'm finally back. Sorry I left you for so long. I just finished midterms. (BLEH). Actually, you should all be thanking WinterSky101 for this chapter, because she graciously annoyed the crap out of me until I put it up. Winter, NOW will you stop crying?_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Kaila's POV

I stared at the scroll in front of me in shock, convinced that I'd finally lost it. There was no way that this could happen. Ever.

I'd been thorough with my search, starting with the scrolls most likely to have information, and eventually making my way towards the genealogy chart sitting on the table in front of me.

Just then, I saw Kate run out of the library with everything she had in her, Natalia close behind. Quickly, I shoved the scroll back where I had found it, taking off after her, carefully flying low to avoid detection.

This information meant life or death. And I had a feeling that the choice between the two was fast approaching.


	7. Revelation

_Author's Note: Alright, Winter, I'm updating! Calm down!_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Sil's POV

The face off was inevitable. Me and Kate vs Damien, Natalia, and the demon. That didn't mean I liked the odds.

Luckily, Kaila burst into the clearing then, somewhat evening it out a bit. The odds were still against us (after all, we had a prophecy saying that one of us was going to die…) but they weren't quite as bad.

She raced over to Kate, whispering something I couldn't understand in her ear. Kate looked shocked, and a little hopeful. Just what had Kaila found out?

Kate turned to Damien and Natalia. Damien smiled. "Kate, Kate, Kate. When will you learn?"

"I've learned that you need to be taken down in any way possible. Is that what you're referring to?" Once again, Kate's snarky comment drew the power away from his statement.

"I meant that you still haven't learned that you can't win this battle. The prophecy says that one of you will die. Why not just give up?"

"Damien, it looks like YOU haven't learned. I don't give up in the face of danger. Neither does Sil or Kaila. It's what makes us the good guys. We're willing to give up our lives for the chance of saving others."

Kate's words clearly took away any argument he had. "Besides, prophecies always come true in ways no one expects. It didn't specifically say that we would die."

"It said a descendant of Varene, meaning either you, Kaila or Sil. It doesn't get much more obvious than that."

"See, that's where you're wrong. Obviously, you haven't looked at a genealogy lately."

Damien still looked confused, as well as me and Natalia. Kaila looked smug, and Kate had that look on her face that said 'I know something you don't, and you need to know it'. Then, it clicked. Kate couldn't mean… How was that possible?

"Because if you had," Kate continued. "You'd know that Varene is also your ancestor."


	8. True Power

_Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for not updating. School just became a huge amount of work, what with the placement for high school and whatnot. But I'm updating now._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Kate's POV

I smirked at Damien's expression. NOW who had control over the argument/battle/fight/whatever?

My victory, however, was short lived. Natalia shot out a blast of demon energy that nearly fried me where I stood. I jumped just in time, the sickening red-hot wave barely missing me.

Something was wrong with Natalia. I don't know exactly what it was that lead me to that conclusion. Maybe it was just her general aura, or the way her skin looked far too pale to be healthy, like she was going to break at any given moment. Maybe it was the way her eyes were slightly glassy, telling everyone that she was sick or getting sick. But shouldn't containing the demon have made her immune to sickness?

Then it hit me. The demon was the one MAKING her sick. Her body was rejecting the evil energy the demon naturally emitted, causing it to rebel. The longer she had the demon, the weaker she became.

"Oh, Natalia?" I was careful to keep my voice casual, and not to let anyone, not even my own side, know that I was on to something. "How long have you had the demon?"

"Over six months." She replied, evidently chalking up my inquisition to hoping that she was a newbie at this. But instead of horrifying me like she had intended, the reply only made me smile. Perfect.

_What are you smiling about this time?_ Sil was just as confused by response as Natalia was.

_You'll see._ An idea had come to me. A really, really, REALLY risky idea, but an idea ll the same.

There was only one thing I knew of that could harm a demon without hurting the demon's host. Unfortunately, they aren't exactly commonplace. You hear stories about them, sure, but very few of those stories are actually true. But Damien and Natalia couldn't have possibly picked a better place to fight.

We were on the land that Mom had grown up on. The land where Grandpa and Grandma lived, before the fire killed them. Now, they were buried here, and their ghosts still reside here.

But Grandma and Grandpa didn't know that they'd built their farm over an ancient cemetery. There are at least three hundred ghosts underneath this very farm.

The one kind of being who can harm the demon while leaving the host alone is a ghost. And since Mom can talk to ghosts…

I probably can too.


	9. Summoning

_Author's Note: I know, I know. I should have updated. Things just kinda went downhill after I posted last. _

_This goes out to WinterSky101, who's the one who begged me to put up this chapter._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Kate's POV

_Cover for me._ I told Sil. Quietly, I closed my eyes, allowing a flood of peace to fill me. With immense care, I sent my presence out over the field, not allowing Damien or Natalia to feel what I was doing.

_Grandma? Grandpa? My name's Kate. I'm your granddaughter. I need your help._

As soon as I projected that thought, I felt a presence. _What do you need help with?_ The mental voice was indistinguishable from any voice I'd ever heard, and yet I instinctively knew it was my grandfather's.

I filled him in on our problem. _Can you help us?_

_Yes._ And with that, the presence was gone.

I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had zoned out of reality entirely. Why do I say this? Because Sil and Damien were arguing loud enough to wake the dead, no pun intended.

"You won't win this, Damien. Just give it up already!" Sil snarled.

"Yes, I will. There is no person alive who can stop us now!"

I couldn't help it. He said it so seriously, like he actually believed he was invincible, that I just couldn't hold it in.

I laughed.

Everyone, including Sil and Kaila, looked at me as though I was insane as I laughed. To them, I probably was, considering that no one had any idea of what kind of trick I had up my sleeve.

I wiped tears onto my sleeve. "Damien, you really have no clue just how accurate that is."

Damien was still trying to figure out why I was laughing if I had just admitted that we were doomed. So was Natalia, Kaila, and Sil.

Kaila was the first to figure it out. I suppose her hours of studying with Narcissi comes in handy during situations like this one. I could see understanding brighten her eyes for a second before she masked it. The longer Damien and Natalia thought I was a delusional princess who'd gone off the deep end a long time ago, the more likely this was to work.

Sil, however, was still clueless. _What… Why…. _He struggled to put together a sentence that accurately summed up the billions of questions I knew were swarming his mind.

_You'll see. _I told him. I didn't even bother to close my eyes; didn't even bother to hide the rapid change of my green eyes to grey as I projected my presence across the field.

I had always wondered why my eyes turned grey when I was using my powers. Mom's always became black when she became Nyx, and I could never figure out why mine didn't too.

Now, I understood. I'd come across a reference to it as I was researching demons, but I had never thought twice about it.

I'd found it while trying to figure out how ghosts could help us. The text had said that ghosts could be seen by anyone if they put enough effort into it. Some people, called mediums, could see and talk to ghosts if the ghost was hanging around, even if the ghost wasn't trying to be seen.

The text had also said that mediums could get glimpses of the future, because ghosts could travel back and forth in time. That would explain my prophecies.

However, I'm not a medium. They cannot change their eye color while using their powers, nor did they have the prophecies in specifics. They got visions. During my prophecies, I could not see anything in my mind's eye, unlike the descriptions of a vision.

What I am is most comparable to a necromancer. It's not a necromancer exactly, who raises only the bodies using black magic. With a necromancer, the mind of the deceased was left behind, and you cannot be born with necromantic magic.

The last category can only raise the spirits of the dead, leaving the body alone entirely. They can contact spirits who have passed on, and ask them to return to our plane of existence for a short period of time. They also know the future, but as prophecies, not visions. And here's the clincher: their eye color changes to grey when they use their powers, because grey is the color of the meant only one thing.

I, Princess Katelyn Batchelder, am a Sorceress.


	10. Sorceress

_Author's Note: Yup, I've decided. To make up for my lack of posting, I'm doing a double post. You can thank WinterSky101 for these chapters._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Kate's POV

I saw Damien pale as he saw my eyes change colors. I allowed a smirk to make its way onto my face, a smirk of victory.

"Always one step behind, aren't you, Damien? I can't stop you myself. No one living can. But I can call the beings who can."

"You're not a necromancer." Damien replied, unease apparent in his tone of voice.

"I don't need to be. Dead bodies won't stop a demon. Their spirits, however, are a different story."

"You can't pull spirits back if they've already passed on!" Damien was really struggling to find a way, any way, that I wasn't who he thought I was. "No medium can do that!"

"That's fine, because I'm not a medium either. Do I have to spell it out for you, Damien?"

My smirk became a full-blown evil grin as I confirmed his worst fear. "I'm a Sorceress."

In that one moment, I began to glow, grey energy pulsing around me. It whirled, faster and faster, and I pulled the ghosts back from the Otherworld.

They erupted, spectral beings of grey breaking free of my aura, as they began to hover around me. Hundreds upon hundreds of these ghosts used me as their portal, all coming for one united reason: to fight off the threat of the demon.

When I felt the last of them coming through, I yelled. "Attack!"

As one, the ghosts shot towards Natalia and Damien. While most were concentrated on Natalia, a few restrained Damien, preventing him from using any power to interfere. The larger mass of spirits dove towards Natalia. Instead of pulling back at the last minute, they dove through her. She wailed, a sound terrifying enough to chill the blood running through my veins.

With the ghosts emerging through her other side came another being, one indefinitely darker than the ghosts. It struggled, but the thousands of ghosts I'd dragged back were stronger. The demon.

They pulled it back towards me, and I realized exactly why there were so few sorcerers around. There was only one way to get the demon back to its own realm without using any kind of black magic. Scratch that. Since no demon summoner had ever lived long enough to create a way to send it back, there was only one way to send it back, period.

The demon had to go through me.


	11. Victory

_Author's Note: Erm… Please forgive me? Please? I know I haven't updated in forever, and that I have no legitimate excuse for that. But I refuse to allow this story to become discontinued, therefore, I'm going to finish it._

_I forgot to mention that a year passed between One Step At A Time and Borderline Of Forever._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Sil's POV

Kate's words sent a wave of shock through me. She was a sorceress?

From what I knew, it was an extremely rare ability that I had heard of, but not once did it occur to me that my best friend might be one.

Scratch that. It never occurred to me that the girl I loved might be one.

Watching her pull back the ghosts from the Otherworld, and not being able to help her fight… it scared me. _You saved her once_. I reminded myself. _Now it's her turn to save you._

That rationality flew out the window when the demon began to make its way through her. I could see her struggling to retain her screams of agony at its unnatural presence in her soul. She nearly collapsed, and I started forward, before she held up a hand, gesturing for me to stay back.

Those few seconds seemed like an eternity before the demon was finally through. Kate did collapse then, and I caught her. "I did it, Sil." She whispered.

"You did." I agreed. Kaila was restraining Natalia and Damien as we spoke, waiting for Narcissi to arrive.

She smiled once at me before passing out. I frantically checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when I felt its steady beat beneath my fingers. Kate wasn't dead, just exhausted.

Narcissi appeared in the clearing, and looked at Damien and Natalia in disgust. Striding forward, she placed her hand on their foreheads, murmuring a few words in an old language I didn't understand. Both Natalia and Damien cried out once, then fell silent.

Narcissi turned to me. "I have drained them of their powers. They now have no more ability than a common mortal, and may face trial without risk of escaping." I nodded before picking Kate up, and flying back to the castle, Kaila and Narcissi walking back with Damien and Natalia.

Once I arrived, I placed Kate on her bed, and called for a doctor. As I was waiting for him to arrive, I was deep in thought.

I was in love with Kate. I had accepted this fact long ago. But I was turning 17 soon, and I would become king when I became 18. The kingdom would expect me to have a queen. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I couldn't picture me having a queen other than Kate.

After the doctor had pronounced that Kate was fine, simply exhausted, I quietly left the room. I had business to attend to before Kate woke up.


	12. Proposal

_Author's Note: I'm going to try to finish this story as soon as possible. It will be completed within the next week or so._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Kate's POV

I woke in my bedroom with a headache to rival all headaches. I groaned, signaling to Sil, who was sitting at my bedside, that I was awake.

He moved forward, helping me sit up. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"About three days." He replied, and I stared at him in shock. Three days? No wonder I was so hungry.

"Need… food…" I mumbled, and he grinned.

"I figured you would." He handed me a tray, filled with all of my favorite goodies, and I dug in without any hesitation. I went through seven trays in a similar manner before feeling full. Apparently, exorcising a demon took a lot out of a person.

I swung my legs over the bed, and attempted to stand. Sil caught me as I stumbled, but allowed me to try to walk on my own. After a few steps, I was fine. Sil took my hand, leading me through the halls of the palace. We popped in on my parents who were ecstatic to see that I was awake. I was glomped by Kaila, Max… even Fang gave me a smile.

Sil gave my dad a look, and received a nod in return. What was I missing?

Sil lead me out of the hall, and through the grounds until we reached our tree. Sil took a deep breath, and I was about to ask him if something was wrong, until he spoke.

"Kate." Something in his voice made me look into his eyes, which were filled with an emotion that looked vaguely familiar, but one I was certain I had never seen Sil display before. Everything clicked as I saw him slowly sink down onto one knee, holding a beautiful diamond ring.

Love. I was seeing love in his eyes. And not the teenage "OMG, I LOVE him!" kind of love either. No, I was seeing the love my dad had for my mom in Sil's eyes. The love of someone who will love you forever.

"Katelyn Ariala Batchelder, will you marry me?" As soon as I heard those words, I began to tear up.

"YES!" I yelled, and he slid the ring onto my left hand before I pulled him up and kissed him with everything I had in me. I could feel his smile in the kiss, and after a long time, we finally broke apart.

"That's why my dad nodded at you earlier, wasn't it?" I realized. He nodded.

"Of course. I had to ask his permission to marry you, didn't I?" I smiled, and he slid an arm around my waist.

"Now, we have some good news to tell the family… and the kingdom." He said, as we strode into the palace.

I stood on the balcony with Sil, overlooking the crowd amassed below. My palms were sweating, and I could feel the nervousness creeping up on me, bit by bit.

It had been three days since Sil proposed to me. The trial had passed, ending unsurprisingly with Damien and Natalia sentenced in the dungeons for life. Sil had been aiming for the execution of them both, but I talked him out of it, explaining that just because they were heartless murderers didn't mean that we had to be.

Now, Sil was going to present me to the kingdom as his fiancé… and the future Queen.

"ATTENTION!" Fang roared, and I almost dropped dead from shock. Who knew Fang had that kind of vocal power?

"My son has found his future bride, and your future queen, in Princess Katelyn." I stepped forward with Sil, his hand entwined with mine. "Katelyn has been serving the kingdom faithfully since her birth, and was the one to bring down Damien and Natalia, as well as banish their demon, a week ago. Will you accept her as your future queen?"

"YES!" Roared the kingdom, and I nearly cried in happiness. I looked at Sil, and saw that he had a grin so wide it nearly split his face in half.

I was going to be the best Queen the kingdom had seen yet.

You just wait.


	13. The End

_Author's Note: Well, this is it. With this chapter, the entire Alexa Night series will be finally complete. I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck with me through my infuriating periods of non-writing, especially lizziestar. You rock!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Sil, Kate, and Kaila, however, are MINE._

_Now, ONWARD!_

_Welcome to My Side of the River,_

_Sonya_

Kate's POV

This was it. The end of my old life as Katelyn Batchelder, and the beginning of my new one as Katelyn Ride, the future Queen, and, most importantly, Sil's wife. The happiest day of my life.

My wedding.

Dad was standing with me, waiting for the moment when everything would change. "You ready?" He asked me.

"For anything." I confirmed, and the doors swung open.

I was vaguely aware of my surroundings with the wedding march playing and the many people gathered here, but my focus was on Sil. He stood at the end of the aisle, wearing his signature wide grin as he watched me walk towards him. When we reached him, my dad placed my hand in his, kissed me on the cheek, and sat down.

The priest began to recite his part of the ceremony, but I tuned it out, focusing instead on Sil, and the feeling of the moment. His eyes were locked with mine all the while, as we both simply enjoyed the wonderful feeling building within us.

Before I knew it, it was Sil's turn to speak his vows. The priest began. "Repeat after me. I, Silence Ride,"

"I, Silence Ride,"

"Prince of Krikia,"

"Prince of Krikia,"

"Take you, Katelyn Batchelder,"

"Take you, Katelyn Batchelder,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"From this day forward,"

"From this day forward,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part." Warmth filled me as I heard him speak his words, and I knew it was my turn to speak.

"Repeat after me. I, Katelyn Batchelder,"

"I, Katelyn Batchelder,"

"Take you, Silence Ride,"

"Take you, Silence Ride,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"From this day forward,"

"From this day forward,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

The priest said a few more things, and then spoke the words that would forever change our lives. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sil gently cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me sweetly as the room burst into applause. We drew back to breathe, and he smiled at me.

"Forever, my Queen." He whispered to me.

"Forever." I agreed, and we turned to face the rest of our lives.

Together.


End file.
